


Topping From the Bottom

by IdrisTheTardis



Series: Star Trek Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Khan, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Riding, Slash, but dom Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTheTardis/pseuds/IdrisTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Star Trek into Darkness Kink Meme:</p>
<p>This meme needs more topping from the bottom fics.<br/>What I want is Khan loving having a cock inside him, but also want to remain the dominant one. When he gets the captain in bed, he rides the hell out of him, but still shows Kirk who's superior.<br/>Can totally be pwp.<br/>I'm not entirely opposed to non-con, however I'd like this fic to be con, possibly dub-con.<br/>Sex toys and bondage are very welcome, hardcore kinks (vore, scat, watersports) less.<br/>(http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1339668#t1339668)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping From the Bottom

Jim throw his head back, not caring that it hits the wall behind him hard. He tugged at his wrists, which were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed he was sitting on, and his cock hardens impossibly farther at the pain that shot through his bruised wrists. He moaned hard as Khan finally began to lower himself down onto his cock, somehow managing to clench his burning hole even tighter around Jim's cock once he was fully seated on his lap. Khan closed his mouth over Jim's mouth, swallowing his moans as he fucked himself slowly on Jim's cock, every move a tease. He moved his mouth from Jim's and started sucking dark hickies into Jim's neck and chest, declaring his ownership of the Star Fleet Captain to anyone and everyone with eyes.  
  
Khan kept his pace slow and stead as he fucked himself and it is all Jim can do to keep himself from thrashing around with the need for him to go faster. After so long being together Jim thinks it's unfair how Khan is able to keep his calm as he rides Jim while Jim is driven crazy with uncontrollable want and desire, with need. There is nothing Jim can do to make Khan go faster, nothing he can offer and with his hands handcuffed, he can't even try to make Khan go faster, waste of effort it would be. He knows begging will be useless, and yet he is unable to stop himself from opening his mouth. He has never been able to stop himself from begging on the nights that Khan decides he would rather drive Jim crazy by teasing him rather than by fucking him. "Please, Khan. Please go faster."  
  
Khan pressed his face into Jim's neck chuckling as he slowly raised himself off Jim's cock. "Now, now Jim," he whispered softly into his ear, "who has the power here? Who decides how fast or how slow we go?" To emphasize his words he continues moving up until just the head of Jim's cock inside his hole, at which point he stopped moving all together, his hands moving to Jim's shoulders to hold himself in place.  
  
Jim curses himself. If his mind wasn't currently unable to process anything other than, fuck, need, faster, more, he would wonder why it was he always ended up in this situation even knowing how to avoid it. Moaning, he tugs at his hands once more before forcing his body to unclench and relax. He had learned from past experience that Khan would be more than willing to leave him tied to the head of the bed with a cock ring while he finished himself with any of their many vibrators at the other end of the bed, giving Jim a perfect view of the vibrator or, if Khan was feeling particularly horny, vibrators fucking his hole. "You're in charge. You are. Oh god, please, I'm sorry. Do whatever you want, just please," he begs, voice breaking with the final plea.  
  
"Who do you belong to?" Khan demanded, eyes burning as they stare down at Jim, still not moving.  
  
"You!" Jim all but shouts, "you, I belong to you. Please Khan, I'm yours, use me, please, however you want. Please, need you to use me. Need you so bad." Jim can barely stop himself from trying to thrust up into Khan's heat. He's so on edge that he knows he won't last long once he's back inside Khan.  
  
Khan slammed himself down onto Jim's cock as soon as he acknowledged Khan's possession of him. He started a quick pace that had Jim gasping, throwing his head back once again as he fought to control his body. "Oh jesus, Khan, please, I need to cum. Please let me cum. Please, please, please, please!"  
  
"Don't you dare cum," Khan whispered furiously as he continues fucking himself hard. "Not yet, not until after I finish. I'm going to keep fucking myself on you, and using you for my own pleasure until your cock and nothing else makes me spray my cum all over you, marking you as mine. I'm going to continue fucking myself on you throughout my orgasm and you are going to sit there while I tighten around you and you will not cum until I am done and say you can. Only then do you get to fill me up, understood?"  
  
Jim's mind is so clouded with pleasure that he only really hears every other word, but he doesn't need to hear the words. He has experienced this type of possessive behaviour from Khan so many times before when he's returned after dangerous missions that he knew how tonight would end before he stepped in the door to their rooms. "Yes! Yes, I understand. I understand, just-"  
  
Khan slams his mouth over Jim's, cutting off his words. The kiss is hard, all tongue and teeth, biting and claiming Jim's willing mouth. Khan doesn't stop kissing him until Jim is forced to pull back to catch his breath due to him being a weak human. Khan, who isn't even breathing hard, latches his mouth onto a part of Jim's neck that he hasn't previously marked and sets about doing so. Jim closes his eyes, fighting against the overwhelming pleasure and his body's desperate need to cum.  
  
Finally, after what seems like hours to Jim, Khan pushes down and stays seated with Jim's cock inside him as his own cock twitches and sprays both of their sweat covered chests with cum. Jim lets out a low moan as Khan clenches down one final time before he body relaxes and he goes limp, collapsing forwards to rest his head on Jim's shoulder as he takes deep breaths. "Khan," Jim gasps out, unable to think of, let alone say, any other word.  
  
But Khan doesn't need anything else. "Cum," He breathes into Jim shoulder and Jim does, long and hard, moaning Khan's name as he tightens one last time around his cock.


End file.
